Buffy a Mother? Part 3: Hi, I'll Be Your Slayer
by immortalwizardpirateelf-fan
Summary: Sequel to 'Honey I'm Alive' and continuation of my 'Buffy, a Mother Series'. Buffy and family face off against vampires and the Demon.
1. Chapter 1

**HI I'LL BE YOUR SLAYER TODAY**

By, immortalwizardpirateelf-fan

T-Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor/Supernatural/Drama-English

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the copyright for _Supernatural, Buffy: the Vampire Slayer_ or any recognizable celebrity or fictional personality, not of my creation, depicted in the movie or this fic. They belong to either their inventors or themselves. I do not own the settings, and any songs used belong to their original artist.

**Author's Note**: To let you know we love reviews. And I'd appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, suggestions, requests and constructive criticism (If we wrote something wrong or got something in the canon wrong, let me know and tell me how we can fix it) are welcome. Remember the more you review, the more I write.

Chapter 1

The large Chevy Truck and the black Chevy Impala were parked across the street from the old farmhouse and barn where John was sure that the vampires were holed up and had their nest. As there was no one around they didn't notice the four bodies that exited the vehicles: two tall young men exiting from the Impala, and the older, tall man and younger woman exiting the truck.

The older man, known to many as John Winchester, turned and looked at Buffy, the reincarnation of his dead wife, and said, "I still don't like it that you are here and are going to fight when you're pregnant."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she and John walked around to the back of the truck. "Get over it John, besides, I am the most successful and the longest living Slayer,' under her breath she added, "If you don't count the three months and ten minutes I was technically dead," she looked at John to see if he had heard her and continued in her normal speaking voice, "in recorded history. Hell I've beaten back the First Evil with nothing but a scratch on the arm. Don't be such a worry wart."

Dean and Sam who had been listening to the conversation between…their parents? It still seemed a little weird to know that your mother was alive again. Especially for Sam who didn't have a single memory of Mary except for a couple of months earlier when they dealt with the poltergeist in their old house in Lawrence.

While it may have been a little weird, Sam and Dean couldn't help but laugh at their mom's way of trying to calm their dad down. After all, their dad is not the easiest man to calm down when he's angry or worried. However as soon as Buffy placed a hand on John's arm they were shocked to see him visible calm down and his face relax a little.

If they admitted it, Sam and Dean, once they had accepted that Buffy was the reincarnation of their mother and over the fact that she was twenty-five years old and their dad was fifty-two, had been planning on a way to get them together. And it looked like it would be a little easier than they had thought that it would be.

John sighed as he placed a hand over Buffy's and replied, "I'll try…" he was about to say something else when Dean spoke up.

"Mom, Dad, you guys need a machete?" Okay, and that sounded so weird. Dean thought as he pulled a machete out of the trunk of the Impala.

Buffy looked at Dean, a look of shock on her face which soon made way for a full blown smile. "No thanks love," she said as she pulled out her scythe. "I've got my little baby here."

John shook his head and pulled out his own specially crafted machete with an engraved handle and silver plated blade. "I've got one of my own," he grinned, "but thanks son. Now, you said you wanted to know about the Colt?"

Sam and Dean looked at one another then back to their parents. "Of course," they answered in unison.

Buffy looked from her boys to John, "Don't tell me you're keeping them on a need to know basis," when John didn't say anything to her question, she rolled her eyes. "Damn it! John, they're not your soldiers. They're your sons, and when a leader in our war doesn't share intel, it leads to death. It's not like the Marines."

As Sam listened to his 'mother' rant at his father, he smiled internally. _Finally, someone else in the family who agrees with me_. It's better to have all of the information when fighting the supernatural than to be kept on some freaking 'need-to-know' deal. It was as if all the years of arguments and the four years at Stanford and he finally had some sort of vindication. After all, who would no more about the supernatural than a slayer and her watcher?

John looked from the boys to Buffy and then down at his feet in thought. He sighed and realized that Buffy was right. If he hadn't kept the boys on some sort of need to know deal, then Sammy probably wouldn't have nearly lost his life to the shtriga all those years ago. He looked up and looked at his family. God has it really been that long that he's said that word…family? John cleared his head and looked at his family once again, and said, "All right, you're right Buffy, I shouldn't have done that. But can we please talk about this, after we get the Colt?" Buffy nodded in agreement. She knew the necessity for the element of surprise.

"Thank you, now according to legend, Samuel Colt wrought a gun especially for a hunter on the eve of the Alamo; with Halley's Comet flying overhead. He also made 13 bullets. The hunter used the gun six times before he and the gun were lost to time," John said as he looped his belt through the machete's case.

Buffy, who had put her scythe in the case that was strapped to her back, grinned and looked at her family. "All right boys, first one to get a vamp gets the shower," she challenged as she stalked towards the barn.

Sam and Dean looked as astonished as their father as Sam asked, "Wait, we're just going to walk in?"

John nodded. "Looks like. Your mother was always one who felt confronting the issue head one was best," he sniggered as he fondly remembered one time when Mary had reamed a store clerk for not packing up some of the items she had bought for groceries.

The three men then quickly followed the sole Winchester woman to the hill over looking the farmyard and they all watched as a late model car….not even close to being kept in good condition, not like Dean's baby, the 1967 Chevy Impala, drove up and a man got out. The four Winchesters watched as a tall, well built, but scruffy and only ok looking man stepped out of the car.

"Sonofabitch! They really aren't afraid of the sun are they?!" Dean commented as they watched three vampires stepped outside of the barn and let the other one inside.

John shrugged as he rose from the ground. "Nope, it only hurts like a bad sunburn and beheading is the only thing that will kill them," he then looked at Buffy. "Anything that your watcher had to add?"

'Not really, just that they are the 'rat' version of vampires," Buffy commented offhandedly as she unsheathed her scythe. There was an evil glint in her eyes as she twirled the scythe in her hands, enjoying the feeling of power that coursed through her. "There are three other types of vampires. Demonic, where the demon ejects the soul of the person and takes over the corpse. There are only two of this kind of vampire whom I know, personally, that work for the Powers that Be and have their souls. There's the Turok-Han, the pure demonic form of vampires and the kind where vampirism is more of an infection, and they have their souls."

Sam, Dean and John looked at Buffy with shocked looks on their faces. "You know two demonic vampires who work for the powers?!" John said in surprise.

Buffy looked a little sheepish, but replied, "Of course. That would be Angelus and William the Bloody…but he likes to be called Spike." As she looked at her family, Buffy gave them her version of the puppy dog look and pleaded, "Now, can we discuss this later, after we clean out this nest?"

John and the boys shared a look before turning back to Buffy and saying, "After we kick some vampire ass."

Buffy groaned mentally. She sooooo did not want to have that conversation. But she knew it was going to be necessary. Oh well, at least she'd be able to work out her frustration and her nerves on the vampires. Hopefully they'd give her more of a workout than the demonic types.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewer Responses**

_enchanted light- Thanks for the great review, I'm glad you're enjoying the series. _

_spuffyshipper- Hey, glad to see a loyal fan. Glad to see you're enjoying my new series. Thanks for the idea. I think I might be able to use it later on in the story._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

As the Winchester men joined Buffy on the hill just across the road and above the farmyard where the vampires had their nest, a late model vehicle, not kept in as pristine a condition as Dean's Impala and John's truck, drove up to the entrance of the barn. All four Winchesters were surprised as three vampires opened the door to the barn and stepped out into the indirect sunlight and the vampire driving the car quickly made his way inside.

"Shit!" Dean whispered forcefully. "They really aren't afraid of sunlight are they."

Buffy looked at Dean with a look that every child recognizes, the look of a mother who was only slightly amused or irritated by their child's behavior. Luckily for Dean, Buffy was more amused than anything. After all, when she was Mary she had been prone to swearing like Dean.

John, oblivious to the look that was gracing Buffy's face, responded to Dean's statement, adding, "The direct sunlight only hurts like a bad sunburn," he then turned and looked at his family, "Ready?"

Buffy grinned ferally; the look on her face was one that made both her boys back away slightly in shock at the look on their mother's face. "John, sweetie, I was born ready,' and with that last statement, Buffy jumped over rim of the hill and headed towards the barn.

John's jaw dropped at Buffy's reaction, but quickly covered his shock, and turned to Sam and Dean. "Well, you heard your mother," he said with a chuckle as he left to join Buffy.

Dean and Sam shook their heads. Both thinking the same thing, that Buffy no matter if she were Mary or Buffy was made for their father. Both had a love for the hunt of all the evil bastards they went after. They quickly followed their parents…and wasn't that just a trip… their mother whom they had thought dead for twenty-three years was returned to him after being reincarnated…down the hill and to the barn door.

As the boys joined their parents, Buffy swiftly broke the lock on the door and swung the barn door open. "Wakey, wakey bloodsuckers," she called out in an overly cheerful voice.

The leader of the nest, a tall thin and lithe man by the name of Luther stood up and glared at the tiny blonde slayer. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" he all but yelled, waking up the rest of the nest, including his mate, a pretty brunette by the name of Kate.

Buffy laughed. "I'm shocked, don't you know when you're in the presence of a Slayer?" she questioned; amusement clearly in her eyes and on her face.

Luther narrowed his eyes. "Slayer?! But they're nothing but myt…" however before he could even finish his statement, Buffy had waded into the barn and in the blink of an eye had killed three of his fledglings.

"The name's Buffy Summers," she said as John and the boys quickly entered the barn and joined her in killing the vampires. As she spoke, none of the Winchesters had noticed how Luther's already pale pallor turned ice white at hearing who he was fighting.

"No," Luther whispered shakily. In all of his traveling in the last few years he had heard whispers that the Slayer was real. But he had dismissed them. He had dismissed the stories of one Slayer in particular…Buffy Summers. He had heard how she had defeated every foe she had ever gone up against and had even turned two of the most vicious demonic vampires from evil into good, even so far as getting their souls returned. He had even dismissed the most outrageous of all the stories about how she had been returned from the dead three times and had defeated and banished The First Evil.

However, in all of his musings, Luther failed to notice that Buffy was swinging her scythe towards his life mate. Hearing her scream he snapped out of his daze and looked from the be-headed body of his beloved Kate then back up to the Slayer. Enraged, Luther shot towards the tiny blonde. As the anger overtook Luther, he completely ignored who he was about to fight against.

Buffy grinned as she fought the vampire. This was the best workout she had gotten in weeks since she stopped sparring with Faith and the baby slayers. Ever since she had discovered that she had been Mary Winchester, Buffy had felt and alteration in her fighting style as well as her level of strength and speed.

She had wondered if it was due to the fact that in both lives she had been called as a slayer or if it was some sort of after affect of being the new keeper of the Slayer Scythe. Either way, she didn't care. All it meant was that her patrols were getting shorter and shorter because in the last few weeks she had become even more of a force to be feared than she was before. Now her name was a legend among the demonic world.

While Luther wasn't a master of different martial arts as Angel and Spike had been, Buffy was able to get in a little warm up in, but wasn't even close to breaking a sweat as she dodged and blocked blow after blow. John, Dean and Sam, who had already finished off the rest of the nest, stood to the side and watched her work in awe.

They had never seen someone fight like her and it was still sinking in that she was a slayer and was born to fight. Finally, after ten minutes of watching Buffy toy with the master vampire, John called out, "Buffy we need to go; could stop playing with the vampire?"

"Damn and I was getting a good warm up in too," Buffy all but pouted as she used her scythe to Luther in half, lengthwise and then in half again horizontally. All three Winchester Men winced slightly at the image of Luther being sliced vertically. She then turned to her boys and asked, "Did you find the Colt?"

John, Dean and Sam looked at her like she was just this left of center. After all, she had just killed a dangerous vampire, after toying with him for ten minutes, and here she was, standing as if nothing had happened? Well if she could act as if nothing was happening, then they could as well, they had before when they were fighting their own big bads. And this vampire and his nest, well let's just say they weren't high on the list of big bads.

Sam, who was the first one to come from his stupor after seeing his reincarnated mother kick some serious vampire ass, shook his head in response to her question. "No, we didn't," he told her.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders and flipped the bottom half of Luther's dead and quartered body over to see if he had tucked the gun into his pants. Not seeing the gun, she looked up and raised an eyebrow at her family. "Well, don't just stand there, help me look."

As one, the entire Winchester Family began to search the barn. They checked the bodies of the vampires they had killed, cabinets, under beds and all over the building until the shout of "I found it!" came from the basement of the barn.

Buffy, John and Sam came rushing over as Dean walked up from the basement with an antique gun in his hands. He looked up at John and handed the gun over. "Is this the gun Dad?" he questioned as John examined the priceless artifact in his hands.

John nodded as he opened the bullet chamber where the rounds would be inserted. Inside each chamber there was a bullet; and each bullet was made of silver, soaked in holy water and had enchantments laid on it which were practically guaranteed to kill anything that was supernatural, so long as it was made when Halley's Comet flew over head.

"This is it son," John said, his voice filled with both awe and eagerness. He looked up at his family, and God did that sound good to say, even if it was only said in his mind.

Sam, Dean and Buffy looked at one another, then at John and in unison said, "The asshole is going down for messing with our family."


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewer Responses**

_Spuffyshipper - Thanks for the advice, though in the few episodes I've seen of season 7 and everything I didn't really hear Buffy do her valley speak as much as she did. Come to think of it, even during Season 6 after she was brought back she wasn't as much a valley speak speaker as she used to be. As for the three Buffy actresses who were in Supernatural... well I didn't recognize the actress playing Lenore or the one who played Layla until waaaaaay after the fact. But you're right, it would be interesting to being them in and have the Scoobies recognize them... though I think Layla is already dead from her brain tumor._

_enchantedlight - Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that this series is sucking you in. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

It was late at night, and the entire Winchester Family was asleep; Dean and John each on an extra cot, Sam on one of the two queen sized beds (as at 6' 4" he was taller than everyone else and wouldn't fit the cots), and Buffy on the other queen bed, when Sam woke up screaming. Dean, used to hearing his brother's nightmares woke up and was immediately at Sam's side. John and Buffy, who were light sleepers, woke as well and both were sitting on the bed watching the scene between their sons.

"Vision or nightmare?" Dean asked as he went to get Sam a glass of water and some aspirin.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. "Vision. The Demon, the one who killed you mom, is going to do the same thing to another family."

John rose up off the bed and began going through his clothing bag. "Why didn't you tell me about Sam having visions Dean," he asked.

Dean looked up from his brother over to his dad incredulously. "Are you kidding me? When was I supposed to tell you? You never answered your fucking phone. You'd only send text messages. And you damn well know that this is not the kind of thing you talk about over the phone," he practically yelled as he got into his dad's face. "We couldn't get a hold of you for months at a time. Hell you never even bothered to tell us you were in Lawrence when we saved that family in our old house."

The shock on John's face when Dean said that was priceless for the younger man. "Yeah dad I knew you were there. After all, how could you not be when I told you Sam and I might have a lead on what had killed mom. Besides, I learned tracking and spying from the best."

Buffy, hearing all of this for the first time, belt her motherly instincts come to the fore and rose from her place on her bed going over to Sam and pulling him into a hug. She then looked over at John and knew that no amount of yelling she did now was going to help matter any. Besides, she already yelled at him for treating their sons more like soldiers.

John, after getting the verbal lashing from his eldest child sighed knowing that Dean was right, and that Buffy was right as well. As he was thinking about everything that had happened over the last seven months, he noticed Buffy soothing Sam and smiled slightly.

Dean watched as the woman who; after proving she was his mother reincarnated, he finally accepted as his mother, calm his younger brother down. After all, it was a full time job dealing with Sam's nightmares and visions.

Once she could tell Sam was over seeing the vision, and that John and Dean were done arguing, Buffy asked, "Sam, what did you see love?" The words came out of her mouth before she even had a chance to realize what she was saying. _Hmmmm, must be the part of me that remembers Mary's life_, Buffy figured as she held her son.

Sam took a sip of the water that Dean had given him, and replied, "I saw a woman with long dark hair. She was wearing a white nightgown…just like you and Jess were when you were both killed…she was in a nursery, and suddenly she was slammed, telekinetically, against the wall, and her stomach was being sliced. Then she slid up the wall, onto the ceiling, and she was set on fire."

Dean and John had been listening intently to what Sam was saying. Dean had to admit that his mother was better at comforting Sam then he was at times. And it wasn't too long before the Winchester Family was packing up and on their way out to Salvation, Iowa to save the family Sam had seen in his vision from turning out like theirs or the family of that other child like Sam, the kid Max who was able to REALLY use his telekinesis.

As John and Buffy were driving in John's truck, a 1966 GMC Sierra, Buffy pulled out her cell phone and conference called the rest of the Scoobies… i.e. Xander, Willow, Dawn, Faith, Spike, and Giles. The ones left from the original Scoobies.

"Buffy!" Buffy grinned hearing the excited squeal from her sister.

"Hey Dawnie. Hey Guys," she said into the mouthpiece of the phone. "I'm going to put you on speakerphone so that John can hear you as well."

Buffy could swear that Giles was cleaning his glasses as he normally did whenever he found something one of his "children" did to be thoroughly surprising. "Are you sure that's wise Buffy?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and replied, "Giles, John and the boys have been doing this as long as you have. Ever since I died as Mary Winchester."

"All right, I just had to check dear girl. You know you're like a daughter to me," Giles said, a slight smile on his face.

Buffy chuckled. "And you're like a father to me, now I'm putting you on the speakerphone," Buffy moved the phone from her ear and pressed the button to put the call on speaker. "Ok, now I know I didn't tell you all what was going on…"

Xander's voice then came over the phone. "That's an understatement Buff," he said with a laugh. "All you said was that you were having flashbacks of your previous life and you were going to find your husband and children."

"You should just be glad that Whistler came and did some explaining," Dawn's voice called out. "We didn't know what was going on."

At that, Buffy rolled her eyes and mouthed to John, "See, this is what I have to put up with." John held back a laugh. "How much did Whistler tell you guys?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just something about this demon who's almost as big as the First and that ithadkilledyouinyourpreviouslife.InwhichyouwerealsoaSlayer,thatyoursoulwassentbackintime2yearssothat  
youcouldbebornasBuffy.Andthatinyourpreviouslifeyouweremarriedandhadtwosons,whowouldbetwenty-sevenandtwenty-three," Willow spoke up excitedly, her voice picking up the rapid pace turning from normal speaking into what her best friends affectionately termed 'willowbabble'.

Buffy raised both eyebrows. "Take a breath Wills," she chuckled. "And yeah, Whistler did tell you most of it. But what he didn't tell you was that my husband and sons are demon hunters…" Buffy covered her ears as she awaited the explosion she knew would come.

She was not disappointed.

All at once there were five voices yelling out, "WHAT?!"

Buffy bit her lip in amusement at her 'family's reaction'. "You heard me. My boys are demon hunters. Have been ever since I was killed by Kiltharsin as Mary Winchester," she began. As they drove down the highway, Buffy explained what she could over the phone and that she needed them to meet her and her boys in Salvation, Iowa. As she hung up the phone, Buffy looked over at John and upon seeing his expression raised and eyebrow and asked, "What?"

John shook his head. In all his years alive he'd never understand women. Especially when it came to this woman, whether she was Mary Winchester or her reincarnation, Buffy Summers. "You're just taking over the hunt, and giving orders," he said with a small smile. "When you were Mary, I remember you doing the same thing whenever we were getting ready for a family vacation."

Buffy chuckled as the Mary part of her recalled the first time they had gone to Disneyland as a family. Dean had been three years old and John had taken his two weeks vacation from the garage. They drove from Kansas all the way to Southern California in the Impala and had spent five days in the Magic Kingdom. Dean had been a bundle of energy as they went through the park and gone on the rides and seen the sights.

During their time in LA they had also done some sight-seeing as well at the walk of fame and the Mann's Chinese Theater and other famous locals in the huge metropolis that is LA. Buffy swore that after Kiltharsin was killed, that she was going to get Willow to work her computer and her Wiccan Mojo to make sure her boys were cleared of all the charges they had against them, and then she was going to force them to take a long and very much needed vacation.

A smile made its way onto Buffy's face as she sank into the truck's large seat. She was about to say something when John stiffened. He turned to Buffy and asked, "Can your friend Willow, get some of my friends to safety?"

Buffy looked at John questioningly and said, "Yeah, of course. Why?" Now he had her curious and a curious Buffy was always an interesting version of the slayer.

"I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen if we don't get them safe," John said softly. "I don't want them to die because of my vendetta against Kiltharsin as much as I don't want you or the boys to get hurt."

Buffy nodded. She knew exactly how he felt. It's what she felt when Riley had left her and it's how she felt during the whole war with the First a few years earlier when the Potentials were being killed off like cattle. She quickly took her phone and dialed the familiar number and asked who Willow needed to pick up and where, and relayed the information to Willow who promised that Pastor Jim, Caleb, Bobby and Missouri would all be safe and sound with the rest of the Scoobies in Salvation by the time they got there. Upon hearing that, John let out a sigh of relief. Those four people were the four best friends that John had had after Mary died and he had begun hunting. Knowing that they were safe took a weight off of his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewer Responses**

_Thanks to Ghostwriter, bethsmom, spuffishipper, and WiccaWitch for their wonderful reviews and comments. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Three days later, the Winchester Clan pulled up into the pre-arranged rental home. As they pulled into the parking lot, The Scoobies and John's friends all walked outside to greet the family. Buffy grinned as she saw her best friends and father figure, as she got out of the truck.

"Hey guys," she greeted them with a smile. "What's the what?" Giles and the rest of the Scoobies all shook their heads as they pulled her into a group hug.

As this was going on, John, Dean and Sam had their own little reunion with their friends, Pastor Jim Murphy, Caleb Reeves, Bobby Singer and Missouri Mosley. A few minutes later, both groups stepped back and looked at one another. Buffy chuckled at the tension in the air.

With a slight smile, Buffy began introductions. "John, Sam, Dean, I'd like you to meet the Scoobies; Rupert Giles, my Watcher and my adopted father; Xander Harris, one of my best and oldest friends; Willow Rosenberg, one of my best friends, and the most powerful Wicca in the world; Faith Lehane, my sister slayer and the last one to be called by the old method; and this is my sister Dawn Summers."

Faith had been looking the three men who had come with Buffy and couldn't help but notice they were all good looking. Especially the one with short cropped dirty blonde hair. As she was looking at the three men, Buffy continued to speak.

"Guys, this is John Winchester, my husband from when I was Mary Winchester, and our sons Dean and Sam," she finished the introductions, pointing out each person as she said his or her name.

A few minutes later, Faith was the first one to break the silence when she said, "Damn B, you got good taste in men and your boys are hot."

"Faith," Buffy said annoyed affection. Since Faith had been 'released' from jail and helped them destroy Sunnyhell while they were fighting the 'First' they had gotten along better. Buffy wouldn't say that Faith had become one of her best friends or another sister, but she did become a good friend and someone she would trust with her life.

"Oh come on B you can't tell me you and Johnny Boy here didn't do good work," Faith grinned wickedly.

Buffy shifted her glance and looked at her boys and saw that Sam and John were both blushing slightly and Dean was obviously pleased with Faith's comment and sizing her up as well. Buffy rolled her eyes and was about to speak when Giles spoke up suggesting that they all head inside so they could speak.

Everyone agreed and it was a good thing that Giles and Willow had gotten the rental home instead of the hotel rooms. There were just too many people to fit into one of those inadequate hotel rooms. John, Sam, Dean, and Buffy unloaded the 1986 Sierra Truck and Impala and brought the weapons and clothes into the house before they joined the others in the living room.

While the boys took seats on one of the couches, sharing it with Xander, John took one of the chairs and unconsciously Buffy perched herself on the arms of the chair that John was occupying. Xander, Willow, Faith, Dawn and Giles were all a little surprised at this. But none of them said anything about it.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Missouri decided to speak up and start off the conversation. "All right, John would you mind tellin' me what Jim, Caleb, Bobby and I are doing here? Cause I know it ain't cause you missed us," she said matter-of-factly, she then looked at Buffy and smiled. "And it's nice to see you're alive Mary honey, even if it's your reincarnation."

At that little declaration, Pastor Jim, Caleb, and Bobby's jaws all collectively dropped causing the Xander, Dean and Sam to all snigger and Willow, Dawn and Faith to chuckle. It looked like Buffy had been able to keep some secrets.

Buffy rolled her eyes, as John grinned at his old friends. He had known that they would be shocked… well all of them except Missouri. "All right, I know that you all know that we're here for a reason, but some of you have no clue what?" at everyone but Dean, Sam and John's nods, Buffy continued. "All right here's the sitch, for those of you who don't know. Here's the overview: before I was born as Buffy Summers, The Slayer… I was born Mary Peterson. I was 15 I became the Slayer, three years later I was killed by a vampire… however, my Watcher was a lot like you Giles, and after he revived me, he helped me get off the Council's radar. Four years later, I met John in Lawrence, Kansas. After he was discharged from the Marines, we got married, settled down and had Dean and Sam," she gestured to her boys, smiling. "In Nov. 1983, when Sam was exactly six months old this demon, Kilthersin, who ranks 3rd behind Satan, and the First, came to claim Sam. I got in the way and he killed me."

Buffy paused in her story allowing those who didn't know the whole story to absorb what was being told to them. After all, while Bobby, Missouri, Caleb and Pastor Jim knew the basics, they didn't know the specifics, just as the Scoobies didn't know the whole truth about her life as Mary Winchester.

Willow looked up at Buffy, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe that happened to you. Buthowdoes itexplainwhyyouwererebornasBuffy?"

Buffy, Faith, Dawn, Giles and Xander all shared a look at the red-head's typical babbling. "I think what Buffy was going to say is that because she was a slayer as Mary, the Powers needed a champion to fulfill and destroy all the prophecies that Buffy has," Giles thought aloud.

Pastor Jim, Missouri, Caleb and Bobby looked from Buffy to Giles and asked, "What prophecies?"

Dawn started naming them off, counting on her fingers. "Well there was the one where she died after defeating The Master but was revived with CPR by Xander and split the Slayer line, another prophecy was when she died closing a portal that opened to a hell dimension and would've destroyed all the dimensions, and then when Willow used magic to bring her back from Heaven, and last was when she had the idea to activate all of the potential slayers," As Dawn stopped her listing of the prophecies that Buffy had directly or indirectly broken, she noticed the jaws of the newbies drop and then their glances shift over to Buffy.

Buffy smiled sheepishly. "Ummmm…. Oops?"

Dean, still in slight shock, said, "You're telling me that my mother has died four times? And that red here pulled her out of heaven?" The last bit was said with a little anger and sadness in his voice.

Willow shook her head as she explained, "I didn't know that she was in Heaven Dean. How could I? The portal lead to a Hell Dimension. We all thought that she was in Hell."

At that Sam looked over at the red head and spoke. "What gives you the right to do something like that? You may be my mom's best friend but you shouldn't delve into magic at all if you can help it."

"It brought your 'mother' back didn't it?!" Xander was getting a little angry that Buffy's so-called children were both picking on Willow.

Willow laid a hand on Xander's arm and shook her head. "No Xander, he's right. If I hadn't brought her back then the First wouldn't have been able to take hold and the balance wouldn't have gone wonky."

Buffy got up from her spot on the arm of John's chairs and knelt in front of her boys. "Guys you don't know how much it means to me to know that even though I'm only Mary's reincarnation, you really do consider me to be your mother, but go easy on Willow. If she hadn't pulled me out, I wouldn't be here now," she said calmly before she moved back to her seat. Once re-seated, she looked at John's friends, and said, "Giles was right. The Powers that Be offered me a deal, and I took it. They had me reincarnated as potential Slayer Buffy Summers, and hid me from the Council until I was chosen. I was 're-called' when I was fifteen and have been The Slayer ever since then."

Missouri, who was sitting quietly, used her gift of being able to pick up on a person's surface thoughts and to see the most vivid memories, and was shocked at what she had found. The woman who had been Mary Winchester had lived a second life filled with such sadness and pain yet there was also a lot of happiness and hope as well.

For the next hour or so, Buffy and the Scoobies gave the Winchester men and their friends the bare bones, Reader's Digest version of their lives the last ten to eleven years… at least since Buffy's calling as a slayer in 1995.

John, Dean, Sam, Pastor Jim, Caleb, Bobby and Missouri all listened in shock and fascination as they learned about the demons and vampires that the Scoobies had fought. But if one looked over at Dean and Sam they would notice the look of awe, shock, and the little bit of hero worship in their eyes as they learned more about their mother.

"After Sunnyhell caved in," Dawn concluded, as she stole one of her favorite saying from Spike. "We all met up at the Hyperion Hotel, where Angel and his crew were working and regrouped before we moved to Cleveland to guard the Hellmouth there and also to reform the Watcher's Council," she finished as she sank back into her chair.

Buffy nodded in agreement with Dawn, "We didn't want the new council to be like the old one, and consider the Slayer to be just a weapon, so we kinda hijacked it."

Giles, who had mostly only added a little commentary when necessary, began to clean his glasses, and spoke up. "Yes, well, these last couple of years it's been quiet, for the Hellmouth. I assume that you," he nodded to Jim, Caleb, Bobby and John, "know what the cause is? I have been unable to pinpoint anything specific."

The four other men all shared a look, before Bobby spoke. "Well, it's like this, I've found there are more demonic possessions and spirit sightings then ever before, and knowing what we know about the plans Kiltharsin has…" he paused, "well it ain't lookin' pretty."

Buffy just pinned John with a look that said, 'Spill… NOW!' and he did. "I don't know much," John admitted, "and what I do know, Jim, Caleb, and Bobby also know. As does Missouri."

Dean and Sam looked at their dad, with looks of shock and anger on their faces. John, upon seeing that, sighed. "I'm sorry boys, I didn't want you know. I thought we'd be able to kill and get rid of Kiltharsin before you had to find out," he told them, his eyes closed. John then opened his eyes and continued to tell everyone what he knew.

Which wasn't all that much, but it was more than what the others knew.

1. Kiltharsin was ranked third in power after the First and Satan.

2. He was an incorporeal demon and in order to kill him he needed to be either possessing

someone or made corporeal.

3. He had some major plans to up his rank in Hell and they included using psychics.

Upon hearing this last little revelation, Sam rose from his seat, his face contorted into a mask of anger and fury as he glared at his father. "How long have you known this _dad_?" the last word was bit out angrily.

John couldn't look into his youngest son's eyes as he answered, "Five, almost six years."

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!? If I had known, Jess would be alive and wouldn't have had to be sent back and reborn!" Sam screamed as closed his eyes to push down his anger, but it wasn't helping. Just as he opened his eyes, the sound of something fly through the air and smash against the wall, startled everyone.

"Holy shit!" was the only exclamation made aloud as everyone looked from the wall and broken vase to Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

"Sam? Sweetheart can you hear me?" the sound of his mother's voice, and boy didn't that sound odd after spending nearly twenty-three years not really having a mother, brought Sam out of his shock.

"Mom?" he questioned shakily.

"I'm right here Sammy," Buffy reassured him as she walked over to her shocked son.

Sam felt his brother and mother pushing on him to get him to sit down. Things were so messed up right now. He had no clue what to think. He had just found out that Kiltharsin had singled him out to lead his army of psychic warriors to help take over Hell and the human world. This was just a little much; especially the fact that his father had kept this a secret from him for so long.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile; as the Scooby/Winchester Clan was trying to help Sam deal with what he had just found out and assure him that he would never turn dark side in Salvation, Iowa; back in New Paltz, New York, tall, slim, whiskey eyed brunette walked into her apartment after a long walk. For the last month, ever since she had met Sam Winchester she could not get the man out of her mind. He had opened her eyes to the realities of the world around her.

Now, every night as a part of her nightly routine, she always said the protection spell Sam had taught her and slept with some salt in a baggie, a bottle of holy water on her night stand, and a shot gun filled with rock salt filled shells under her bed. However, no matter what she did, she still had these weird dreams; dreams in which she and Sam lived in an apartment at Stanford University, dreams in which they made love. But it wasn't exactly her that she saw when she looked in the mirror in the dreams. In the dreams, a beautiful blue eyed blonde stood looking back at her, a blonde named Jessica. It was never 'Sarah' that he had called when she had these dreams.

And then it happened.

The dream in which she saw Dean show up and take Sam away so they could look for their father. In the same dream, she saw "herself" preparing for bed, and about to climb in when a shadow moved out of the corner of her and Sam's room. In the dream, she saw how something supernatural had murdered "her".

She wanted to know more about Sam's life after he had lost Jessica, but his screams, as Dean saved him from the fire, always woke her up.

As she walked into her apartment, the sound of someone in her kitchen alerted her to someone inside her house. "Who's there?" opening her purse, she pulled out the gun she carried. "I'm warning you, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Whoa, easy there sweets!" the startled voice called back as the lights flicked on. There standing in front of her was a man who looked to be in his early to mid 50's wearing a tench coat, and fedora. "Why must every woman interested in a Winchester man have to be violent with me when I first meet them?" he muttered to himself.

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "All right who or what are you? How do you know Sam and his brother?"

The man gave a chuckle. "My name is Whistler, Ms. Blake. As for what I am, well, I am a balance demon. I help maintain the balance between good and evil in the world for the good guys, the Powers that Be. And I've known Sam's family for a while. As for what I'm doing here, well the Powers decided to give your boy Sam a surprise," he explained cryptically. Sarah merely raised an eyebrow. "Sheesh, you're going to get along real well with The Slayer," he muttered under his breath. "All right, you know those dreams that you've been having?"

"The dreams about Sam and this woman named Jessica?" Sarah questioned, her grip on the gun getting lighter. She had a feeling that what this Whistler was about to tell her was going to "rock her world" just as badly as when she learned about spirits, demons, and the other things that go bump in the night.

Whistler nodded. "That's right sweets. And before you ask, no you're not psychic. However, you are her reincarnation."

Sarah stared at the demon in front of her then laughed. "Come on, tell me the truth. How could I be this Jessica girl that died? Sam told me that his girlfriend had died last November…" she began to question, but was stopped when she noticed the look on Whistler's face. It was a mix of annoyance, fondness and fear. "I'm not going to like this am I?"

Whistler shook his head. "When you died, as Jessica, the Powers knew that you would be very important to Sam and to the fight against evil, just like they knew his entire blood and extended family would be. So like his mother, they gave you, errr… her, a choice, she could stay in Heaven and wait for him, or they could send her spirit back 23 years and she would be reborn as Sarah Blake. I'm sure that you can guess what she chose."

Sarah nodded, and in shock, slide to her knees and let the gun fall to the floor with a thud. If this 'demon' was right then she was the reincarnation of Jessica Moore. She wondered if Sam knew who she was when they met. Would he even want her to join him?

Whistler smirked. Man was he right when he compared Sarah/Jessica to The Slayer. She was just as dangerous and if she had a choice she wouldn't let her man go without a fight. He noticed the fight waging within Sarah and rolled his eyes. "Calm down sweets, Sam wants you there with him. And no, he didn't know you were the reincarnation of Jessica until three days ago. Now, question is, do you want me to fully awaken the memories of Jessica?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

It only took a split second for Sarah to fully decide what to do. After all, in both lives, she was a strong willed woman. Besides, Sam was worth it. Sarah closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, a determined look in her eyes and on her face. "Do it," she said in a stern voice.

Whistler smiled and just as he had with Buffy a few weeks earlier, he had Sarah lay down on the couch, and then opened the closed recesses of her mind, allowing the memories of her life as Jessica Lee Moore flow into her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at Scooby/Winchester Central, Buffy and Dean had moved Sam from his seat on the couch in the living room into one of the spare bedrooms. Once Sam was set on the bed and left asleep, Buffy exited the room, leaving Dean in there with his brother, and walked right up to John, her body language screamed "don't mess with me", but when it came to his family John was not one to back down, even from someone who could break him in half with one hand.

"John, what did I tell you about your bullshit, Marine Corp "need to know basis" mentality and how you treat our kids?" she asked, her voice deceptively sweet.

John swallowed the lump in his throat, and replied, "You said to cut the crap and tell them everything."

The Slayer nodded that he was right. "You started this; you're going to finish this. You need to go in there and make up with our baby boy," she ordered, her tone broking no argument. "And you better hope that you can fix this."

Never one to argue with his "wife" when he knew she was in the right, John did as ordered, like a good little soldier. As he walked into the room, he saw Dean sitting in a chair next to the bed that Sam was laying in, and Sam thrashing in his sleep as a nightmare took hold of him.

_Oh God Sammy, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to go through so much. I just wanted to protect you_, John thought sadly as he took as seat opposite Dean.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sarah…no, an amalgam of Sarah and Jessica… woke up, her head pounding. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that the funny little demon-man, Whistler, was waiting for her. As she regained her barring, Sarah felt and saw both of her lives flash in front of her mind's eye. She saw her whole life as Jessica Lee Moore; and her whole life as Sarah Blake and the one thing that stood out to her the most was that in both lives she hadn't felt truly whole until she had met Sam Winchester.

It didn't matter whether she knew about the supernatural as Jessica Moore or not, she knew about it now, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Sam loved her and would never do anything to consciously hurt her. She also knew that he would've eventually told her the truth when she had been Jessica, of that she was sure. Sarah also knew that Sam was beginning to feel the same way for her now that she was, technically speaking, Sarah Blake and not Jessica.

As she let her mind wander over Sam, a smile spread its way over Sarah's face, and as she looked up at Whistler, she said, "Let's go."

The Powers spokes-demon grinned and nodded as he snapped his fingers and a travel bag complete with her makeup and hair supplies and enough clothes for a week appeared. He then snapped his fingers again and Sarah soon found herself and her things inside a living room where eight other people were sitting and talking.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and grinned slightly as she noticed that Dean was one of the eight people. _Well, here goes nothing_, she thought as she moved forward and spoke up. "Dean!"

Dean looked up and over from where he herd his name called and his eyes widened. "Sarah?!" She nodded. "What the hell are you doing here? And how did you get inside?"

"Well, the first part is easy, to be with Sam. And as for the second, well that would be our mutual friend Whistler," she explained slowly.

"Wait, Whistler brought you?" a young woman about her age asked sharply. Sarah could see the suspicion in the blonde woman's eyes and nodded.

However, before the blonde could say another word, Dean walked into the room and his jaw dropped as he saw Sarah in the living room. "Mom, Dad, please," he shot them a look that said, 'let me handle it'. He then turned back to look at Sarah. "What's going on Sarah? I thought you were with your dad back in New York?"

At this Sarah chuckled nervously. "I was until earlier today when Whistler showed up and helped me regain my memories," she admitted. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam accidentally broke a vase using telekinesis," John answered, "He was a bit upset and went to cool off in his room. Now why don't you tell us what's going on?"

_So, this was the woman who her baby boy's girlfriend/fiancée had been reborn as_, Buffy thought. The group listened as Sarah explained what Whistler had told her about being Jessica Moore's reincarnation and that it was the same deal that Sam's mother Mary had been given… without the requirement that she become a slayer or a hunter. As she was nearly finished telling them what had happened, a bright light appeared, and as it faded, in the middle of the room were a couple of bags, an a note which read, 'Slayer, don't worry about this one. She's no more evil that you and your family are, and she'll stay that way. Whistler'.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she read the note from the Spoke-demon, but a smile broke over her lips. She had to admit that a lot of girls would run away either scared out of their mind or thinking that her boys were crazy when they told her the truth. Sarah, it seems, was neither of those. And though she was loathe to admit it, Buffy was happy for her baby boy, but she was upset that she had been unable to be there for her boys as they were growing up.

"Mrs. Winc…." Sarah was about to speak when Buffy cut her off.

"Call me Buffy. While I may have been Mary Winchester in my previous life, _someone_," she stressed the last word, "hasn't tried taking the next step."

Sarah chuckled. She always knew that she'd like the rest of Sam's family. "All right, Buffy, would someone show me where Sam is?"

Dean grinned widely; this was going to be good. "Come on Sarah," he said as he took her by the elbow and led her upstairs. Dean couldn't wait to see Sam's face when he saw Sarah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sam was woken up by the sound of his brother pounding on the door to his room. He ignored the sound and rolled away from the door, hoping that he'd be able to get back to sleep and also to calm down even more. He was completely furious with his father, the fates, destiny, and also was in shock with regards to his newly found abilities.

"Sam open up, I know you're in there," Dean's voice bellowed from the other side of the door. "I've got a special delivery directly from New Paltz, New York for ya."

_New Paltz? But that's where…no, it's where Jessica lived, in her new incarnation as Sarah Blake_. Sam's mind was spinning as he remembered what Whistler had said to him about Jessica being given the same choice as his mother and her soul having been sent back into the past and being reborn as the only other woman who had ever captured his heart so fully. He shook his head. Nah, it can't be. She can't be here already can she? However Sam's curiosity and his urge to see Sarah overrode his urge to leave well enough alone and dwell in his misery.

He hauled himself up off his bed and went to the door where he knew his pain in the ass (but couldn't live without) big brother was waiting for him.

"SAMMY!" Dean's voice bellowed through the door once again.

Sam rolled his eyes as he opened the door, his patented annoyed look on his face. "Dude, it's…" he began, but his remark died in his mouth as he gazed upon the person who was standing next to his brother.

Sarah bit the inside of her lip to keep from smiling at the look on Sam's face. "Aren't you going to give me a hello kiss Sam," she said using the phrase she had used when she was Jessica Moore and woken up to find Sam watching her sleep.

At that phrase Sam felt a little light headed as the phrase, _She knows, she knows_ kept resounding in his brain. That lasted only a moment though as an addition to the phrase quickly made itself known. Instead of just hearing '_She knows_', Sam heard '_She knows and she's still here_'.

"Sam? Sweetheart, are you all right?" Sarah asked worriedly as she placed a concerned hand on Sam's shoulder. "Speak to me, please."

Her technique worked, but instead of Sam saying something, he pulled her to him and held on for dear life as he kept whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry for not telling you sooner."

Sarah looked over Sam's shoulder over to where she thought Dean would still be standing, however much to her surprise Dean had for once been tactful and left them alone. _All right then, time to use my knowledge of Sam Winchester and get him to calm down_, she thought as she soothed her lover.

"Sam, let's talk inside your room, all right, you can explain everything to me then, ok," she said, her voice low and soothing as she wrapped her arms around him and walked with him back into the room.

It worked, Sam was calmed down enough to see reason and to think coherently. As he wiped his eyes he looked back up at Sarah, a look of awe and apprehension on his face. It looked to her as if he were expecting her to get angry with him, tell her to leave her alone and never see her again before she walked out the door and out of his life for good.

Sarah shook her head and snorted mentally at the thought. _Fat chance of that sweetheart, your mine for good_, she thought with a smile. Yes, it did have a nice ring to it, hearing her first name paired with his last name. Boy was Sam going to be in for a big surprise.

As Sarah and Sam were 'talking', Dean had rejoined the family and friends downstairs for their little war planning party. It was about time they got the demon who had killed his mom in the first place and had also targeted his brother as one of the "chosen" children from which he would choose the heir to his demonic thrown.

"All right people, what's the plan?" Dean asked as he walked into the room.

Buffy looked up and over at her eldest son, her eyebrow raised. "Well, Willow's been hacking into the county database to find out the children who were born six months ago in this town, and we've come up with five possibilities," she said. "Though thanks to Sam saying he heard the sound of a train going by we were able to narrow it down to one child.

She glanced over the list that they had been writing; which held all of the information that they knew; which wasn't all that much. All that they knew was the Demon it had killed Mary and Jessica, whose souls were sent back in time and allowed to reincarnate as Buffy Summers and Sarah Blake, they also knew, thanks to Dean, that the demon has done this to at least one other child. And that, according to Sam, Kalthersin was going after another child with in the next two days.

The group had a long night of planning ahead if they were going to get this demon before it could kill this woman and mark her child as it did Sam, Max and any number of children over the years.

The plan so far was to go and talk to the family and see if they could set up a stake out. If they couldn't set up inside the home, then they were going to set up a perimeter outside the home, after Willow worked her magic of course.

Willow was about to speak up and discuss how they would deal with the demon, when Sam and Sarah walked down the stairs; both of them with a determined glint in their eyes and stony look on their faces.

"All right, someone want to fill us in on what we missed?" Sam asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down; Sarah taking a seat on the arm of his chair, with Sam's arm wrapping around her waist.

For the next two hours Clan Winchester and The Scoobies planned out their actions for the ending of the war that Kalthersin had decided to wage. As John, Sam and Dean sat back in their chairs, all three men couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the look on Kalthersin's face when he sees Buffy and realizes that it's Mary Winchester, not only that, but that she's THE Slayer.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to apologize for the lateness in posting this final chapter. I have been busy with life, such as it is. LOL.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Slayer Cometh

The plan was perfect in its simplicity. Or so the Scoobies, Winchesters and the Winchester Friends thought.

1. Missouri, Jim, Bobby, Caleb, and Sarah would be staying in the safe house acting as a third front in case everything went fucked up beyond all recognition, or in military speak **FUBAR****.**

2. Willow would cast locator spells on everyone and cast protective wards over the safe house.

3. The Winchesters would enter the house and take Kalthersin by surprise while Willow cast the spell to make Kalthersin corporeal, once he was in a physical form they could use the Colt and Scythe to kill him.

4. The other Scoobies; Giles, Dawn, Xander, and Faith would be the second front outside the house just in case the demon got away.

So far, everything had gone according to plan. The time had come for a game of patience and chicken to see who exactly would be the one to blink first; The Demon or the Winchesters and Company.

The two story house where the child whom Kalthersin had chosen was white with red shutters and trim, plus a beautifully maintained lawn. The home was similar to the house John and Buffy, when she had been Mary, lived years earlier. However, the surroundings were a a little too quiet for the liking of the either the Winchesters or the Scoobies. Before they could say a word. the air grew still and chilled, but there was also the sense of electricity in the air; like the calm before a thunderstorm.

"All right, this is it. Load up," John ordered as he began to exit the Impala and headed towards the trunk.

Buffy and the boys followed closely behind John and soon everyone was loaded up with weapons. Buffy with the scythe, a boot knife and a couple of nine millimeter Berettas loaded with consecrated silver rounds. John took the Colt, a couple of knives and his machete. Sam and Dean grabbed their double barrel sawed offs, a couple of knives plus semi automatics.

While the little family prepared by getting their weapons, the Scoobies began to exit their vehicle.

Then as one, the family walked up to the front of the house. As Buffy was the most innocent looking of the four, she was the one who knocked loudly on the door.

"Do you even know what time it is?" an angry male voice asked from behind the door as the locks clicked open.

When he saw the Winchesters standing on the front porch he continued, "Look, we don't want whatever it is you're selling so get off of our property!"

It was at this point that the sound of a woman screaming could be heard. Without thought the Winchesters burst into action. John and Dean pushed the man to the side as they led the way to toward the sounds. They ended up in the nursery where they found a scene that was reminiscent of nearly twenty-three years earlier.

"I can't believe you forgot to invite us to the party," Buffy quipped as she pulled her scythe out ready for battle.

At the sound of her voice, Kalthersin turned his attention to the petite blonde slayer and the Winchester men. "Oh, my favorite family, the Longest Living Slayer and the Red Witch," he sneered as he began using his abilities to find any weaknesses he could exploit. "What's the matter? Feeling left out that I didn't go after your new squeeze Johnny Boy? And Sammy? My favorite; how's Jessica? Oops, I forgot, she's DEAD!" the laughter that had bubbled up from his mouth was hollow and unholy but it was also short lived.

"Willow would you please start the show," Buffy said as she took a defensive stance in front of the woman who had been paralyzed by fear and plastered to the wall.

With a nod, Willow began reciting the spell to put Kalthersin into his physical form. Not realizing the danger he was in, Kalthersin looked over to Buffy, his sulfuric yellow eyes widened in surprise, "It can't be… I killed you!"

Buffy raised an eyebrow then looked over at John, her voice taking on a 'what a dope' tone, "I think he just got a clue sweetheart."

John just chuckled; his arm still had the Colt aimed towards the demon. "I would say so now, what's this about Sam being your favorite?"

Kalthersin eyed the Colt and Scythe warily, "Now that would be telling wouldn't it?" before he could attempt to use his powers, he felt a pain rip through him. He looked fearfully over to where Dean stood guard over Willow as she cast the spell. "What are you doing?" he shrieked.

A smirk made its way onto Dean's face, "You're getting everything you deserved for hurting my family asshole Aunt Willow here is giving you a vulnerable corporeal body."

It was hard not to miss the shear "OH FUCK" look on Kalthersin's face as the black cloud that he had once been was fast becoming corporeal. "Why did you go after my son?" Buffy asked impatiently.

Kalthersin realized there was no conceivable way to get out of answering, "I needed children who had power and were demonically influenced. Demonic blood is better then mother's milk," he grinned evilly. "You see, I needed someone as a favorite to be my right hand when I take over Hell, and then the world."

An angry gleam filled the eyes of all the Winchesters. "Well, you'll never get the chance now you bastard," John swore as he fired off a shot.

John's aim was true and the shot hit Kalthersin straight between the eyes. Buffy then burst into action, and using her scythe, pulled the same maneuver she had when she killed Caleb. She brought the scythe up between Kalthersin's legs and sliced him clean in half.

Their sons watched in satisfaction as the demon who had sought to destroy their family and turn Sam into the Anti-Christ died a most painful death. Once Buffy had finished slicing the demon in half, John wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist from behind and pulled her close.

Clan Scooby, as everyone thought of themselves, began filtering in.

"Mom, Dad," Sam's voice broke the silent air through the house. "We need to get going."

John and Buffy 'woke' from their trance and nodded. The group began cleaning up and grabbed the body of the demon to make sure it was fully destroyed. Finally, after twenty-two years the demon who had nearly destroyed their family was destroyed.


End file.
